Bear Hugs
by ThatMovieChick
Summary: So.. it's Valentine's Day. Bonnie has been meaning to say something to Freddy. The awkward connection might just spark.
1. The Waking

**Hey guys, it's ThatMovieChick here. So, here's a new story, I hope you will like it.**

**Please review and give me suggestions.**

**My image of all the Fazbear Gang is here- watch?v=ndCLehgAbvE**

**Go check it out, and FYI Bonnie is a girl in this story. (wink wink)**

**Let us begin!**

Bonnie and Chica sat on the white couch, across from where Freddy and Foxy were playing arcade games. Mike had made a little "hangout" area for the cold killer animatronics, decked out with a couch, old style arcade machines, and a pool table. The human was even kind enough to teach all of them how to play pool. Bonnie sat there, looking dreamily at the bear. Freddy was especially nice to Bonnie, he would hang out with the bunny, joke around, and sometimes play pool. Chica noticed that she was staring at Freddy again, so she waved her hand infront of her face.

"Earth to Bonnie? Hello?" She said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said. She snapped out of her trance, and looked at Chica, who was grinning.

"You LIKE Freddy, don't you!" She yelled. She stood up.

"_Shut up!"_ Bonnie hissed. Chica quickly sat down. Freddy looked up from his game. Bonnie stared dreamily at him, his bangs swaying as he looked at her.

"You need anything?" Freddy asked. Bonnie's ears fell down, and she blushed. Chica was wildly grinning.

"N-No." She stuttered. Her bangs fell across her eyes, and she looked down at her feet. Freddy chuckled.

"Aye, matey! We gots us a match, lass!" Foxy said.

"Right." Freddy said. He quickly focused back on his game, and Bonnie sighed.

"So.. about Freddy.." Chica squealed.

"Yeah.. I do like Freddy. But if you tell him, I swear that you will need a new suit when I'm done with you." Bonnie whispered. Chica nodded. She shifted around her thin frame, before she was sitting up. Bonnie laid down, resting her metal head on the soft arm of the couch. Chica moved to a nearby chair, Bonnie is way taller than her, and took up all of the couch space. Bonnie put a hand on her furry chest. Then she heard the game end.

"Good game, Freddy, me' crew!" Foxy said.

"Good game, Foxy." Freddy echoed. The fox moved swiftly back to where the bunny was laying down.

"Lassie, you mind sharing?" Foxy asked.

"Ugghhh.." Bonnie groaned. She curled up and sat back up. Foxy sat down on the soft couch.

"Scooch." Freddy said. He sat next to Bonnie, and flashed a smile to her. She blushed a little.

"So... Valentine's Day is coming up." Chica said from the chair. Foxy grinned.

"So. Chica, me first mate. Be me' Valentine?" Foxy said to the yellow chick. A sparkle came in her eye.

"Yes!" She shouted. She ran over to Foxy and hugged him. Foxy returned the hug. Bonnie grinned. Chica spilt from the hug.

"You know what this means, you two?" She winked to Bonnie and Freddy. Both of them blushed a red blush. Bonnie looked at her feet again, wanting to die.

"Well?" Chica said, raising a eyebrow. Freddy scratched the back of his furry head, blushing. Foxy laughed, along with Chica. Foxy whispered something to Chica, before giggling, she nodded. She got up and took Bonnie by the arm and stood her up. Foxy did the same thing to Freddy, positioning each other in front of each other. Bonnie tried to fight back, but Chica was stronger than the purple bunny and she won over. Freddy was putting up quite the fight with Foxy. Then Chica jerked Bonnie's head at Freddy's and the two locked eyes. Bonnie looked into Freddy's crystal blue eyes, and Freddy looked into Bonnie's twinkling maroon eyes. Then Mike came in, confused.

"Uhh.. guys?" He said.

"Shh!" Chica hissed. She looked back at the two. Mike shuffled back into the office, slowly. Chica got bored looking at the two stare at each other, so she shoved Bonnie fowards. Bonnie wasn't ready for an attack, so she stumbled forward and knocked into Freddy, which sent the two onto the ground. Bonnie ended up on top of the bear. She blushed and got up from Freddy.

"Omg, I'm so sorry Freddy!" She said.

"It's ok." Freddy said, pausing to dust himself off. Bonnie dusted herself off, and brushed the bangs off her eyes. Then Mike walked back in.

"Ok.. I won't ask what just happened. But I brought a karaoke machine, and I hope we can all sing." Mike said. In his right hand was a large, black shiny machine. He walked over and set it on the stage.

"Oh by the way, Freddy, can you really sing anything else besides those cheesy kiddie songs?" Mike asked while setting up the machine.

"Yeah. And I DON'T sing in a high pitched horrible voice." Freddy said while rolling his eyes.

"And I'm backup singer!" Chica yelled from behind him.

"Can you sing, Bonnie?" Mike asked.

"... I don't know if I'm programmed to sing. I play the bass, though." Bonnie said, while looking at the floor again.

"It's all set up!" Mike chanted."Who wants to go first?"

"Can I?" Bonnie said, trying to be brave. Mike nodded and handed her the mic. She hoisted herself onto the stage and scrolled through the songs.

"I want Goin' Crazy." Bonnie said. Mike found it on his list and started to play the song.

Bonnie:

_Somethin' 'bout your style kinda freak me out_

_Hey boy, Hey boy_

_Gotta make your mind, and there ain't no doubt_

_Hey boy, Hey boy_

Bonnie started to feel more calm, and started to dance a little.

_You're really laid back and you play it smooth_

_Hey boy, Hey boy_

_I see the way you move across the room, and I know I'm tripping on you, oh_

_Boy, I'm feeling something real, I don't know what to do_

_So excitied I can't hide it_

_I got my eyes on you_

Bonnie looked directly into Freddy's eyes when she said that, and Freddy grinned.

_You got me goin' crazy_

_Wanna be your baby,_

_I don't know what to do_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

Bonnie ended finishing the song, and got cheers.

"Wow, Bonnie that was awesome." Freddy said, winking.

"Aye lassie, that be terrific." Foxy said.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Chica sprang.

"Thanks, guys." Bonnie warmly smiled. She quickly sat down next to Freddy, and Foxy went next. While Foxy was singing some sort of pirate song, Freddy put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie went stiff and blushed, looking at Freddy. He winked and looked back to Foxy. Once he finished his song, he got cheers and a kiss from Chica. Mike went next, then Freddy. Freddy sang _Rude_. He got cheers and Bonnie hugged him. He blushed, and so did the bunny.

"I'm not going, my throat is sore. And I never knew ALL of you can sing like pros. And it's 5:45, you guys should get cleaned up and go back to your places." Mike said. He picked up the machine and said goodnight to all of them. Bonnie was tuning her bass, and Freddy walked up to her.

"Hey, Bonnie." The bear said. Bonnie put down her bass.

"Oh, hi Freddy. Whatcha need?" She smiled.

"Oh... you wanna... you know..." He trailed off, blushing.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**XD Haha. I'll upload tommorrow if I can.**

**Luv ya!**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	2. Hugs

Bonnie blushed. Is Freddy asking her out?

"...Be my valentine?" Freddy asked, awkwardly. Bonnie stood up, in shock. Her ears flew up in excitement, her still joints locked up, she blushed. He was scratching the back of his head, embarressed with what he just said. Bonnie stood up, her curves swaying. Freddy let out a smile. She stepped forward and hugged the bear.

"Yes... I'd love to.." Bonnie whispered. Freddy smiled and hugged her back, just as gently and warm as Bonnie did.

"Thanks.." Freddy said. Bonnie broke the embrace and saw Chica and Foxy, standing behind them, holding in their laughs. Then they lost it.

"BWAAHHHAAHAA!" Chica and Foxy roared in sync, and both fell to the floor, laughing hard. Bonnie and Freddy developed a dark red blush on their faces at the sight of the two laughing. Chica stopped laughing slowly, and then stood up.

"Well, looks like with have another pair of lovebirds, don't we Foxy?" Chica said. Foxy nodded.

"Now me' old lass Freddy has a lassie." Foxy said in his pirate accent. Freddy's ears flew down, and he blushed.

"Lassie?" He said.

"Ya' know, girlfriend." Foxy winked. Bonnie's ears flew down like Freddy's, and she looked at her feet, trying to hide the blush that consumed her face.

"..." Came out of Freddy, and Chica giggled.

"Uh... I'll tune my bass somewhere else... I guess." Bonnie said, spinning around and walking to grab her beloved bass guitar.

"No time, lassie. It's 5 till 6," Foxy said."I'll be back to me' own cove now." He walked off before giving Chica a kiss, in which made Bonnie and Freddy shiver. Chica sighed.

"Well, I still have time to tune the first pegs." Bonnie said. She walked back over to the stage, where she left her bass before the unexpected event. She hopped on the stage and began to adjust the first few pegs. Freddy went and got back on stage, and Chica as well.

"Done yet, you're taking forever!" Chica whined at Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and got back on stage, where she held her position. She smiled at Freddy before they froze, until next night.

The day was pretty busy, 5 birthday parties and a pair of twins. You weren't cool back them until you had a birthday at Freddy's, and that's why Freddy Fazbear's Pizza held many birthday parties. At one point, Mr. Fazbear put up a sign, that said _Closed for Valentine's Day _on the doors. That night when Bonnie woke up, she saw that both Chica and Freddy were gone. She moved and placed her bass down on stage. She hopped off and headed to the hangout area. Freddy was there, playing Pacman. Chica was talking to Foxy, and she waved at Bonnie when she stepped in. Freddy smiled and waved at her. Bonnie went to sit on a chair, and she locked her metal fingers together.

Freddy finshed his game, and noticed that Bonnie was sitting there, looking lonely. He walked over and pulled up a chair, and tipped his top hat. Bonnie noticed this and smiled, and softly giggled. Freddy grinned.

"So, what's up?" He asked. Bonnie rested her head gently on the bear's shoulder, producing a blush from both of them.

"Nothing..." She said. Freddy shyly put his arm around her shoulder.

"AHEM." Chica scoffed from behind them. Bonnie lifted her head up and looked behind her. Chica had her hand on her hips, showing her curves. She had an apron on that said in pink letters: _Kiss the Cook._ She had balanced a pizza tray on her other hand, with a hot pizza on it. She raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, let's go eat then." Bonnie said. She stood up, and Freddy did as well. They all walked to the dining hall, where Chica set down the steaming hot cheesy pizza. Foxy was sitting there, long metal legs stretched on the table. Chica made a face.

"Foxy, manners!" Said scolded. The pirate sighed, and put his feet down. Bonnie giggled. She sat down across from Foxy, and Freddy sat next to her. Chica sat next to Foxy, and they shared another kiss, in which Bonnie looked at her feet again.

"Ok, tonight, we eat hawaiian pizza. For the new lovebirds, I know that it's both your favorite kinds." Chica winked at Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie lightly blushed, and reached over to grab a slice for her and Freddy. She gave Freddy his slice, and he smiled. Bonnie smiled warmly back. Foxy and Chica were snarfing down their pizza, that make Bonnie shiver. Bonnie took small bites, and Freddy was already done.

"How did you finish so quickly?" Bonnie questioned the bear.

"Easy; it's my favorite kind." Freddy responded. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Sure smart guy." She laughed, and continued to take small bites of her pizza slice. Chica and Foxy were still wolfing down pizza. She quietly laughed. Her bangs fell in front of her face, covering her eye. It frightened her for a second, until she realized that it was her bangs. She nibbed on her pizza while watching Chica and Foxy talk about something. She finished her slice.

"I'm going to go do something." She said. She stood up and walked back to the stage. Then she felt her small metal neck, and her beloved bowtie was missing. She looked behind her, and Freddy was standing there, with her red bowtie in hand.

"..How.. did you get my bowtie?" Bonnie asked, her eyes starting to glow.

"A great master never reveals his tricks." Freddy said. He tossed the bowtie back to Bonnie, who fit it back in place. She walked back to her bass, and strummed a couple of notes. Freddy sat in a chair, watching the bunny's movements. She put it down and laid down on stage, the place she had been since her life was taken away. She remembers everything that happened on this stage, the memories that made her cringe. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, and dreamed of getting out of this place. She closed her eyes, and opened them to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"AHH!" Bonnie screamed. She scooched back from the eyes. It was just Freddy, grinning at her.

"Thinking of taking a nap or something?" He said. Bonnie made a 'seriously' face at the bear. She playfully punched Freddy in the arm and he chuckled. He hopped on the stage and sat next to her.

"Stalk much?" Bonnie said, sacastically.

"Can't I hang out with my valentine?" Freddy said.

"Oh.. yeah.." Bonnie said nervously. She place her hand next to Freddy, and Freddy put his hand on hers. That made Bonnie blush, the warmth of Freddy's hand on hers. Bonnie sighed.

"Freddy.. do you ever get this feeling.. where you like someone, but you can't tell them." Bonnie said to Freddy.

"Hmmm.. yea, I have." He said back. Bonnie tried to think. _Could he possibly like me? _She thought.

"Well.. just wanted to know." Bonnie said. She tried not to tell him that she liked him, but she wanted to tell her. It's the rich feeling of liking someone that urged her to tell Freddy, she really did like the guy; his warm smile.

Just wanted to tell him.


	3. (Short Chapter) Chica!

**Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! Yay!**

**Shut up and read. Last chapter, I had some spelling errors, I'm sorry, sometimes I don't look too closely.**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

Bonnie laid down on the stage, next to the brown bear. He smirked, and laid down next to the bunny. Bonnie felt uneasy, laying next to Freddy. She felt so... what is the word? She was wordless. She tried not to touch him, or get close. She folded her hands on stomach and looked at the ceiling again. She. She blushed hardly, trying not to mess up. She sighed and turned her head. The two were nose-to-nose. Even Freddy started to blush. Bonnie scooted away a little. Then she heard laughter, coming from this room. She sat up to see Chica and Foxy, and they lost it completely. Chica's laughter glitched a little while she was laughing. Freddy sat up and saw both of them. They both blushed.

"Hey, Freddy, don't get any ideas! Bonnie's pretty feisty!" Chica snorted.

"Umm..." Freddy trailed off, and that made Chica laugh harder. Bonnie wanted to run, so she did. She stood up and ran toward the bathrooms, humilated by Chica. She heard faint shouts before they went away. She curled up against the wall and sank down, head inbetween legs. She heard footsteps and then they stopped.

"...Bonnie?" Bonnie knew that voice. It was Chica. Boy, she hated her right now.

" ." Bonnie hissed.

"...I'm sorry-"

"GO. AWAY. NOW!" Bonnie yelled. She looked up and her eyes turned black, for only the white pupils. Chica was frightened to see that Bonnie was starting to turn evil, and she left running down the hall, screaming. Bonnie buried her head inbetween her legs. Then she heard more footsteps, and then heard the soft, sweet voice.

"...Bonnie?" Freddy whispered. Bonnie looked up. Freddy was kneeling in front of the purple bunny, nervous for her reaction. Her eyes still glowed, but changed back to normal upon seeing the sight of Freddy. She wanted to sob, but animatronics cannot. Freddy put out a shaking hand, and Bonnie accepted it. She stood up, and buried her face into Freddy's soft furry chest.

"I-I.." Bonnie trailed off. She knew she HAD to tell Freddy her feelings. It was the right moment, and she felt herself glow with delight. Shetook her face out of his chest, and stood up straight in front of the bear. He was still nervous to see what the bunny had planned. He adjusted his top hat, straighting it out. Bonnie felt confident. She began.

"Freddy.. I-I.. I've always liked you for you silly self, and your so kind and sweet. I-I'd like to say... that I love you.. Freddy.." Bonnie said, shivering. Freddy was blushing, and Bonnie just had began. Freddy stayed in a frozen shocked position, his joints all locked up. His crush l-likes him.. back? His face produced a smile. Bonnie looked at the ground, shy. Then, she felt a finger lift her chin up to Freddy's face, and Freddy kissed her. The kiss felt like heaven, and all the world around her disappered. His warm lips were placed on hers. Bonnie's ears started to rise with joy. Freddy wrapped his hands around Bonnie's slim waist, and Bonnie put her hands around the bear's neck. The kiss ended, and it felt like it lasted for an eternity. Bonnie looked shyly at Freddy. He smiled back at her.

"I love you." Bonnie whispered, winking.


End file.
